Like a Boss (film)
| screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = Christophe Beck Jake Monaco | cinematography = Jas Shelton | editing = Jay Deuby | studio = Artists First | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 83 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $29 million | gross = $24.4 million }} Like a Boss is a 2020 American comedy film directed by Miguel Arteta, written by Sam Pitman and Adam Cole-Kelly, and starring Tiffany Haddish, Rose Byrne, Jennifer Coolidge, Natasha Rothwell, Billy Porter, and Salma Hayek. The plot follows two friends who attempt to take control of their cosmetics company back from an industry titan. The film was released on January 10, 2020, by Paramount Pictures. It received negative reviews from critics and has grossed $24 million. Premise Two friends with very different personalities run their own beauty company, Mia&Mel though one is more practical, while the other wants to earn her fortune quickly and live a lavish lifestyle. Things take a turn for the worse when their company runs into debt, forcing them to turn to an unscrupulous benefactor who intends to steal the business out from under them. The two must address their differences to save their business. Cast * Tiffany Haddish as Mia Carter, a co-owner of Mel & Mia's, with a brash personality. * Rose Byrne as Mel Paige, a co-owner of Mel & Mia's, who is more business-savvy, but lacks the confidence of her partner. * Salma Hayek as Claire Luna, a cosmetics mogul who obtains a controlling share of Mel & Mia's while bailing out the owners. She plans to steal their innovative new product ideas for herself. * Jennifer Coolidge as Sydney, Mel and Mia's co-worker * Billy Porter as Barrett, Mel and Mia's employee * Ari Graynor as Angela, Mel and Mia's friend * Natasha Rothwell as Jill, Mel and Mia's friend * Jessica St. Clair as Kim, Mel and Mia's friend * Karan Soni as Josh Tinker, Claire's right-hand man * Jacob Latimore as Harry * Jimmy O. Yang as Ron * Ryan Hansen as Greg * Seth Rollins as Byron *Veronica Merrell as Lola * Vanessa Merrell as Layla * Caroline Arapoglou as Brook *Lisa Kudrow as Shay Production On October 23, 2017, it was announced that Paramount Pictures had bought a female-centered comedy spec, Limited Partners, specifically as a starring role for Tiffany Haddish. The film was written by Sam Pitman & Adam Cole-Kelly, from a story by the two, and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel, and was produced by Peter Principato, Itay Reiss, and Joel Zadak through their Principato-Young Entertainment (now known as Artists First). In July 2018, Paramount set Miguel Arteta as director. Later the same month, Rose Byrne was cast as the film's other lead. In September 2018, Salma Hayek was added to play the villain. In October 2018, Ari Graynor, Jacob Latimore, Karan Soni, Jimmy O. Yang, Natasha Rothwell, Jessica St. Clair and Billy Porter also joined the cast of the film. Principal photography on the film began in October 2018. In July 2019, the film was re-titled Like a Boss. Release Like a Boss was released on January 10, 2020 by Paramount Pictures. It was previously scheduled for June 28, 2019. Reception Box office As of February 2, 2020, Like a Boss has grossed $21.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $2.9 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $24.4 million. In the United States and Canada, the film was released alongside Underwater and the expansions of Just Mercy and 1917, and was projected to gross $10–12 million from 3,078 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $3.9 million on its first day of release, including $1 million from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $10 million, finishing fifth at the box office. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 21% based on 107 reviews, with an average rating of 4.15/10. The site's critics consensus reads, "Like a Boss oversees a merger of powerful comedic talents, but the end results are likely to leave audience members feeling swindled out of their investments." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 32 out of 100 based on 28 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, and PostTrak reported it received an average 3 out of 5 stars from viewers. Rolling Stone’s Peter Travers gave the film 1 out of 5 stars and wrote, "What we have here is a comedy on life support, with Haddish and Byrne valiantly performing futile acts of resuscitation. Sorry to report: The patient died." References External links * Category:American films Category:2020s comedy films Category:Films directed by Miguel Arteta Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck